


Prettyboy

by shitai



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Brooding, Businessman Siwon, Degradation, Food Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinky, M/M, Mild Painplay, Prostitute Heechul, Prostitution, Unsafe Sex, Unsafe in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: [Vague pretty woman AU]It’s been a long night for both Heechul and Siwon, and they both look like the right way to relieve their stress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Say Fortune Favors The Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447541) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Heechul sighs and cocks one leg up against the wall.  
It’s been a long night.  
It’s bitterly cold, the wind whipping round his unzipped leather jacket (cropped to his ribs) and exposed stomach, the mesh t-shirt he is wearing doing little to keep out the cold.

However, in this line of business you keep your head held high and pretend the cold really isn’t affecting you as much as your red nose and cheeks hint at.

Another car drives by, slows down a little to get a good look at Heechul, then drives on past. Another prospective customer, most likely. Wanting to get an eyeful like they’re thinking about it, then driving off once they’ve had enough.

He’s snapped out of his brooding by a hand on his shoulder. It’s Ryeowook, no one else would be talking to him in public at this time of night.

“Here’s the money.” Ryeowook said, but Heechul didn’t take it.

“I don’t want it. Put it towards the rent.” He said, keeping his hand firmly closed.

“But you know I borrowed money from you earlier!” Ryeowook said, pushing the notes against Heechul’s closed fist.

“Pay me back by putting it towards rent. Our flat is more important than my spending money.” Heechul said and turned away from Ryeowook.

“What’s got you in a fuss?” The younger asked as he put the money back in his own pocket.

“All that’s happened tonight is people just staring at me. No one even wants a blowjob.” Heechul shrugged.

“I’m sure you’ll get something. The night is young after all.” Ryeowook bumped Heechul’s hip with his own and walked off, his leather boots clicking against the tarmac and reflecting every single one of the dazzling lights on the Hollywood Boulevard.

* * *

 

Today had been, to put it lightly, shitty. His girlfriend had broken up with him, he was late for an important event and something was definitely wrong with his car but business could wait for no one and Siwon was not the type to be caught late.

The green light flicked to red, and Siwon hit his steering wheel. He was not normally an impatient man, but he’d been booked the last table near a company CEO in a restaurant and needed to look professional in front of him to help convince him to the deal.

The light changed to green and Siwon drove off quickly, trying to ignore the grating sound his car was making. He’d tried to fix it recently, but he knew very little about mechanics and only had to rely on what the internet had told him. He hadn’t had enough time to get it repaired before the dinner and party.

With a loud crunch, the engine sputtered and died. Siwon cursed and cruised the car into a small lay-by where it came to a stop. Siwon climbed out and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He was going to be late, he was sure of it. Opening up the bonnet of the car, a small plume of smoke curled out. There was a small, twisted piece of metal in the centre, and Siwon picked it up. He couldn’t even recognise which part of the car this was from. He didn’t even know if it was supposed to be in there.

Taking another look at the car, he decided to look at the smoking engine. Trying not to get his new Louis Vuitton suit sooty, he tossed his jacket back in the car and neatly rolled up his sleeves. The engine was hot to the touch, and he burnt the ends of his fingers. Blowing on them to cool them down, he caught sight of a scantily dressed man walking towards him. 

"Need some help with that?" Heechul asked, leaning against the side of the car and looking down into the bonnet "God, that looks like a mess." He noted with a raised eyebrow.

"No thank you," Siwon said, looking up and down at Heechul. From what he could see, he didn't like him. His shorts were as short and as tight as underwear, and if he lifted a leg up, Siwon was certain he'd probably be able to see his cock. No underwear could be that criminally short, meaning he only had on the slightly ripped fishnets he was wearing.

"You looked angry enough when you parked here. Just let me have a look." Heechul said, bending over in front of the bonnet. Siwon willed his eyes to fall anywhere except Heechul's ass, but he'd never been one for self-control when it came to pretty men.

"I see what you've done here, but I can't fix it. You've mangled the intake, so you'll need to get that fixed in a garage." Heechul said, standing up and leaning against the car again with arms crossed "How did you even do that?"

Siwon sighs and looks away from Heechul "I tried to fix it myself earlier. There wasn't enough time for me to take it to the garage."

"Well you certainly did a very good job of making it worse, whatever it was." Heechul said "It's a new car too, only released recently. How does it feel driving it? As smooth as you hoped?" Heechul asked, looking down. It was a very good model, one he'd dreamed of driving ever since he'd seen the advert a few months ago.

"Yeah, pretty good. I didn't think you'd have an interest in cars." Siwon answered. He was still somewhat getting used to talking to Heechul when he was this informal, he was used to strictly regulated etiquette policies.

"Because I'm a prostitute? I do have other hobbies, you know." Heechul shrugged, resting the heel of one of his boots against Siwon's car, leaving a small dirt mark.

"Forgive me, I'm just-"

"Used to dealing with higher-ups? I get that a lot. Don't worry, you can be as informal with me as you like."

Siwon checks his watch. The dinner will have started already. He didn't want to make a spectacle by turning up late. He looks up at Heechul again, the slender legs in tight fabric, the glimpse of his stomach he can catch, the long hair brushing his upper arms, the muscles tensed as he supported himself. Bathed in the light of an orange streetlamp, he looks- pretty.

"How much for the night?"

"15 for a handjob, 25 for a blowjob, 50 for a fuck." Heechul rattles off as easily as recalling the alphabet.

"No, how much for the night? I want you to come back to my hotel room with me. I'll buy you breakfast too."

Heechul looked shocked, surprised, but also concerned. "Why? No guy wants to pay hourly for a prostitute. You've got some hidden motive, haven't you?"

Siwon shook his head "No, I just want you for the night. We can have sex, just relax, anything. I like your personality and want to spend time with you." He explained.

"How much?"

"Two hundred an hour from-" Siwon checked his watch again "Nine pm to Nine am. That's twelve hours."

Heechul quickly did the maths in his head "That's 2400 dollars." That's enough for rent for the next few months, food, and some money to go towards getting Ryeowook his own apartment.

"What do you say? Yes or no?" Siwon asked.

Heechul linked his arm with Siwon's "Let's go. You better buy me the nicest damn breakfast."


	2. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul gets his first taste of Siwon's lifestyle in the penthouse.

As soon as the keycard had slid through the slot in the door, Heechul's breath was taken away. The room, bathed in moonlight from the one wall made entirely of glass, was filled with more furniture than Heechul had in his apartment, most likely. In one corner, a long white sofa was sat in front of a wooden coffee table and large flat screen tv. An open plan kitchen was on the other side of the room, about three times the size of Heechul's tiny kitchen. Directly next to the kitchen there was a long, dark, wooden dining table with eight chairs around it. There were also doors leading off of the room, but Heechul had no idea what was behind those.

As he stepped in and took his shoes off, he felt the soft carpet underneath his feet, making him curl his toes into it. He stepped forward and switched the light on, bathing the room in a warm glow.

"I take it you like it?" Siwon asked, stood behind Heechul and looking over his shoulder.

"It's a lot more than I was prepared for. Just how loaded are you?" Heechul asked, looking back at Siwon.

"That's for you to find out later. Now, I need to get changed out of this. The room service menu should be on the coffee table, get yourself whatever you want, and something for me too. Tell them to charge it to the room's card, I'll pay at the end of the week." Siwon said before walking off into one of the rooms. Heechul rubbed his hands in glee and sat down on the sofa, looking at the options. There was almost every kind of food from fast food to high-end dishes. But he was in the mood for something good and filling, as he hadn't eaten breakfast. So, he chose a noodle soup for both him and Siwon. He didn't know what drinks the other would want, so he got a coffee for him. He seemed like a coffee guy. 

Heechul grinned when he saw the dessert options. Strawberries with melted chocolate for dipping. Perfect. 

One phone call later, he was curled up on the sofa waiting for Siwon. As if on cue, the man in question walked in and sat down on the sofa next to Heechul. Even though he said he was getting changed, he was still in suit trousers and a shirt.

"You're not one for dressing down, I see." Heechul noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am. This isn't designer." Siwon replied, making Heechul laugh.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say." Heechul replied with a grin "I ordered food for us both."

"Good. It should be here in a little while, room service is always quick here." Siwon said, reaching out to place an arm around Heechul and bring him a little closer. Heechul shifted closer to Siwon of his own accord, resting his head on the younger's shoulder. They sat in silence for a short while, Siwon reaching up to run his hands through Heechul's hair.

"Why do you keep your hair long like this? Surely it's difficult to maintain when it's this long." Siwon asked

"It's cheaper to buy a few bottles of conditioner a month than get it cut. And I've always worn it long, I like it like this." Heechul said with a shrug.

"It is very nice, I will admit. It suits you."

Heechul prayed that Siwon wouldn't notice his blush, but he was saved by a knock on the door and a shout of "Room Service!"

Siwon got up to collect the food and Heechul walked to the table, sitting at the head of it. One of the trays with his food was placed in front of him, and he quickly pulled the bowl of noodles towards him, eating hurriedly. He wouldn't admit it to Siwon, but he was incredibly hungry. It was getting late, and he hadn't eaten for almost twelve hours. He didn't want Siwon's pity or affection though, he wanted his money and to take advantage of everything he was offering. But to do that, he had to give Siwon a good night.

Once he'd finished his noodles, he pushed the bowl away and pulled the strawberries and chocolate towards him. Dipping a strawberry in chocolate, he locked eyes with Siwon and brought the strawberry to his mouth. Some chocolate dripped onto his collarbones, and he laughed "Oops." He said, sucking the strawberry into his mouth and licking the chocolate off, eyes still locked onto Siwon. He pulled the strawberry out of his mouth with a soft "pop" sound, before running it along the dripped chocolate. 

Siwon's eyes darkened, and his voice seemed a note or two lower than before. "You're such a tease."

"If you want it, come and get it."

Siwon pushed his chair back and stood up, walking over to Heechul. The older man rose to greet him, arms snaking around his neck and pulling him closer so their chests together. They were only apart for a few moments before Siwon had started kissing Heechul roughly, hands holding his face so he had no way of backing out of this. 

Siwon wasn't gentle, already starting to nip at Heechul's lower lip. Luckily, Heechul was no stranger to rough and quickly parted his lips before lifting a leg up to curl it round Siwon's hip. Heechul was normally the one to take control in these situations, however, there was something about Siwon that made him submit, made him hold onto Siwon and take whatever he was given.

Step by step, Siwon walked Heechul back until he could lay Heechul down on the sofa, letting him stretch out and recline on it. Siwon knelt between his legs and started to remove his leather jacket, revealing his mesh tank top, which was quickly discarded as well. Siwon wasted no time in stripping Heechul bare. His suspicions had been right earlier, he wasn't wearing underwear.

Siwon pushed two fingers into Heechul's mouth in place of his tongue which had previously been in there and was pleased that he needed no encouragement before he started licking and sucking his fingers. With Siwon's free hand, he reached downwards to unzip his jeans and pull his cock out of his underwear, already half-hard and needing only a little stroking before it was leaking precum over his shirt. His fingers were pulled out of Heechul's mouth and moved down to the older man's thighs, slowly and teasingly trailing up them before reaching his tight hole.

"For a prostitute, you're so tight," Siwon said, slowly pushing his two fingers in. Heechul cried out and arched his back, before lying back down and panting.

"Fuck, Siwon, more!" Heechul demanded, grinding down on his fingers. What he really wanted was his cock, but he knew it would be a lot more pleasurable with some preparation beforehand.

"Needy." Siwon chided but moved his fingers more, curling them just so that they would press against Heechul's insides and make him moan more. Soon enough he was stretched to warrant a third finger being pushed in, making Heechul cry out again. He had learnt not to be quiet unless needed, people loved hearing him loud even when he wasn't being pleasured. It was amazing what some moans could do to speed up a handjob.

Siwon's pace had sped up, and almost as soon as Heechul had taken the third finger he was filled with a fourth. Stretched enough, Heechul pulled off the fingers and spat on his hand, rubbing it over his hole. "Siwon, Siwon, I need it, need it now."

Siwon, not bothering taking his shirt and trousers off, simply flipped Heechul onto his hands and knees before grabbing his cock, rubbing the pooling precum over the head and then pushing into Heechul, gripping the elder's hips tightly and starting to thrust into him with force. Heechul could take it, he'd had worse, and was soon a moaning, writhing mess on the sofa, thighs trembling as he was fucked roughly. With every thrust came a small groan from Siwon, spurring Heechul on to grind back on him, desperately wanting this. Siwon was the first man in a long while that he'd wanted to fuck, and he was going to make it a night to remember.

Siwon angles Heechul's hips just right as he fucks him, and Heechul moans in a pitch much higher than his usual one. "Fuck, fuck, Siwon, there!" he ordered, and Siwon is only too happy to comply. Heechul tenses around him every time he hits his prostate, and it feels like pure bliss, a pleasure that he's unable to get from any of his previous partners. The actress came too early, the director tired out too quickly. The singer wouldn't even put out for him, despite preaching about children. But Heechul felt perfect, bringing Siwon closer to orgasm faster than had ever happened before.

Heechul turned his head to the side, and Siwon reached up to grab his wavy hair, grabbing it and pulling it back to keep Heechul's head up. Heechul moaned in response, pushing back onto Siwon's cock and taking it all.

"You're a pain slut, huh? Like being hurt as you're fucked? Huh?" Siwon asked, digging his fingers into the soft tan skin of Heechul's hip, leaving crescent red marks where his nails had been. Heechul moaned in response, pushing his hips back as his head fell down. Siwon tugged his hair again, keeping his head up "Yes or no?"

"Yes, yes! Fuck Siwon, I'm gonna cum!" Heechul cried out, hands scrabbling at the soft leather of the sofa and leaving marks. 

Siwon dig his nails into Heechul's hips and brought him sharply down onto his cock. Heechul screamed and came hard over the sofa, tensing up around Siwon's cock before slumping down into the sofa, shivering. 

Still holding the prostitute tightly, Siwon fucked him quickly until he came as well with a low groan. Positioning himself next to Heechul, he tilted the older man's face so he was looking at him. "Come on, stay awake a little longer. I'll take you to the bath with me, alright?" He said, picking Heechul up and carrying him.

Heechul curled into Siwon's chest and murmured intelligebly, holding onto him tightly as he was taken out of the room.


End file.
